The Legion
by ayeisma6
Summary: This is the story of 3 ordinary college students discovering that they have extraordinary powers after a nuclear power plant explosion destroys the entire west side of NYSU. They must now learn to cope with their powers and help others like them, and fair against the force that gave them their powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - First Day Of School

New York State University

8:52 a.m

August 25th, 2014

"Jake! We are going to be late, speed it up man!" said a teen with short curly brown hair from the back seat of the car.

In the front sat his two best friends. In the driver's seat was Jacob Taylor Racco, he was the heart of the trio, and his cocky attitude along with his blond combover caught people's attention. In the passenger's seat was Jessica Quinteros, she wore her hair in a bun and was the brains out of the three winning various honors in high school for debates, leadership, and academics. Today is the trio's first day of school and they are running late.

"I'm driving as fast as I can. No, that's a lie WE ARE IN TRAFFIC!" laughed the blond.

"There's no need to yell, we can hear you just fine idiot." said Jessica as she punched Jacob in the shoulder.

Isaac stared out the window and was excited to be going to college with his two best friends. he left behind home and all of his troubles to begin a new chapter in his life. The trio decided that living in the dorms was too much so they decided to rent a townhouse down the city and divide the rent equally.

The three had known each other since they were mere toddlers.

"Hey Jess, what time do you have a lunch break?" asked Isaac while snapping on his hat on his head. He never left home without a hat, it was his signature teal and black San Jose Sharks cap.

"Same time as you and blondy, 12:40 a.m." said Jessica.

Jake pulled into the school parking lot and nearly rear ended a buick in his stellar parallel parking. The screeching of his car's tires could be heard for miles.

"Hey man watch it this Bentley is worth more than your tuition and your mom combined! Professional parking right guys? Lets go get some ladies!" yelled Jake as he got his backpack from the trunk, and rolled up the sleeves of his red button up shirt.

She punched him in the bicep like a routine for his idiocy "Be more civilized will you? And try not to get Isaac kicked out of school on the first day. I'll see you guys later. I have to get to my business class."

She waved goodbye and headed to class.

The boys got their stuff and headed for their class.

...

12:45pm

NYSU

West Campus

August 25th, 2014

"I told you choosing Mexican American studies was a bad idea. We have 3 midterms and a stupid final to do. Plus I'm white bro! I don't know a freaking thing about Mexico!" complained Jake.

Isaac flipped his cap around so the flap covered his eyes from the sun and elbowed Jake.

"Its not that bad. It's just about the history of the Aztecs and Mayans. You're just mad that

The Latinas in class aren't your type. This has nothing to do with your race bro."

Jacob laughed and pointed out a huge crowd. "Hey Isaac what's the deal with that place?"

Isaac remembered the building from orientation. It was the school's power plant. The generator was powered by clean energy up until late last semester when a student saw waste pouring out into the street and reported it. Since then there was pandemonium on whether it should be shut down or kept running.

"Bro look, there's a ton of girls there! Let's go! Fionas!" said Jake as he skipped towards the plant.

Jake was the a linebacker trapped in a small body. He had broad shoulders and strong arms. The man was able to carry Isaac after he blew his knee in a high school football game by himself. Ever since his breakup with his girlfriend back home, he felt like an animal released from its cage and threw himself at the first girl that crossed his sight.

Jake and Isaac reached the plant and saw that there was a full fledged crowd in place advocating that the energy maker be shut down. Along the side of the power plant behind windows were men in suits that were just standing, Watching the commotion with patience.

 _Analyzing_

" **What do we want? Clean Energy! When do we want it? Now!"**

" **What do we want? Clean Energy! When do we want it? Now!"**

" **What do we want? Clean Energy! When do we want it? Now!"**

In the opposition stood one girl with long frizzy hair. "Are we going to let them run their profit here in school!? No!" she was obviously the leader and everyone chanted along with her. Isaac caught himself staring for too long and didn't notice that Jess was pulling Jake off some dude. There was a girl on the side being helped up by some members of the mob.

"Hey what's going on?" Isaac cried out trying to contain Jake.

"Let go of me bro, this bastard needs to learn to respect a lady!" yelled the blond as he tried to get loose from his friend.

The other student got up and said, "I'll treat her how I want she's **my bitch** , not yours. Piss off, before I lay you out.."

The student was of Asian decent and wore a long NYSU baseball jersey with tight pants underneath. His piercings made him look incredibly intimidating.

Jake made one last push to get free from Jessica, but she had him in a headlock. She always tried to think before she acted and this was one of those situations.

Isaac gave Jake a eye gouging glare.

 _Stop_

Isaac always wore a black leather jacket along with some sort of hat along with 2 bracelets on his left hand. The necklace on his neck shined in the sunlight. It was a gift from a family member. One vast feature of the curly haired teen was his eyebrows when he frowned, because one arched more than the other.

"Women aren't possessions man, leave her alone and piss off." said Isaac in a stern voice.

The man in his late 20's lost his sanity and tried to swing at Isaac, but he easily dodged the blow and dug his left leg in between the aggressors calf; the curly haired teen blew his elbow into his chest and threw him straight into the ground like a ragdoll.

"Isaac!" yelled Jessica.

The protest stopped and everyone turned their attention to the man that lied on the ground.

"Well I guess I got people's attention." said Isaac sarcastically.

The leader of the group came down from the statue she was standing on and walked right up to Isaac almost to the point where they shared a few breaths.

"Hi, my name is Reyna, thanks for beating Beth's insane boyfriend maybe now he'll get the message." she said as she kicked the man square in the gut.

Isaac nodded and shook Reyna's hand. She was much more beautiful up close.

"You and your squad should join us later on at night we will be protesting by sitting at the entrance and blocking the shipment." she said smiling

"I don't think we have anything else to do."

Reyna said goodbye and walked back up to where she was before. She gave one last turn and showed Isaac the time in a number of fingers "9"

"Does that mean it's a date? If you don't mind sharing. I'm well up for it!" smiled Jake.

"She's more interested in Izzy Idiot." said Jessica while pulling her bag over her hip.

Jessica Quinteros was the core of the group and always tried to keep the boys out of trouble. She was taller than both of them at 5'9, and had very light skin. She tied her long brunette hair in a bun and wore ripped jeans on most days. On other days she loved to wear colorful blouses or cardigans on hot days. Her smile is bright and happy, but she was the kind of person that stab you in the neck with a heel if one even thought about hurting her friends.

"Isaac what was that! I thought you were over the fighting last year! You could have gotten in trouble!"

He rolled his eyes, followed by a joyful smirk, "We'll worry about that some other day, lets go to freaking english." he said while shoving his hands in his pockets.

The three headed to their class and in the crowd looked Reyna.

"That boy is really something else." she said while tying her hair into a ponytail.

...

7:30pm

Home

August 25th, 2014

After coming home from a long day of meetings and first day shopping the team sits in the living room with Jake on the left sofa with his feet over the table, Jess on the right couch sitting in an almost scholastic position, and Isaac on the rolling chair gazing at the ceiling.

"First day of the semester and Isaac gets the fun and the girl." said the blond teen.

Isaac gave Jake a glare then proceeded to switch the channel to the football game.

"Isaac aren't you going to leave soon? Wouldn't want to keep Reyna waiting." chastised Jessica.

"I don't feel like doing anything. Plus the Raiders are playing the Seahawks right now."

"Dude its preseason. Who watches that!" laughed Jake.

Isaac's phone gave out a _Kim Possible_ ringtone and he opened the message.

 _Hey!_

 **Who's this?**

 _It's Reyna! I got your number from Jessica she's in my chem class!_

 _What are you up too!_

 **Nothing much. Just watching the game.**

 _Sounds like fun! BUT how about you come support our cause!_

 **Hmmm I'll think about it**

 _How about you just come! ;)_

 **And if I refuse?**

 _I'll kick you square in the __

 **Finger? haha**

 _No, but it rhymes with cut lol_

 **I guess I'll go then wouldn't want your foot up my butt**

 _You would not my dear friend you would not ;)_

 **Isaac smirked then headed to his bedroom and got his red jacket. His father always called it the** ** _MJ Hot Streak_** **because of the jackets resemblance to the infamous "** ** _Beat It"_** **song in the 80's. Jess and Jake knew that Isaac never wore the jacket unless he was going out on a long journey.**

"Let's go." he said putting on his black and red Bulls hat.

"Bulshit. You're bluffing. Why would you want us to come! Unless you want to do something freaky." joked jake.

Jess made a disgusted face and Isaac tossed his keys into the blond's face.

"I don't go anywhere without my best buds, regardless of who it is." said Isaac in harmonic tone.

Jake and Jess smiled and after almost an hour of Jessica getting ready they hopped in the car. Nothing but dust blew out of the exhaust pipe in Jessica's 1967 Camaro.

 **A/N**

I reposted because of some flaws that I saw after writing chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! :)

-Isma


	2. The Legion - Chapter 2 - Jupiter's Tower

**The Legion - Chapter 2 - Jupiter's Tower**

8:10pm

NYSU

West Campus

August 25th, 2014

They arrived on campus and what seemed to be a protest looked more like a college party. Music was playing and red cups filled with "punch" were being handed out.

"I thought this was a march?" said Jessica while making sure the car handle was locked.

Isaac had a bad sensation in his stomach. Reyna said that they were going to barricade the building, but she didn't say _How._

The statue had been decorated and the sound of Electronic rave music soared through the air along with the smell of cigarettes and cheap beer. _College_

Jake seemed more amused by what kinds of drinks were in the giant red coolers. The blond was never really a fan of alcohol unless a _girl_ was involved.

"Um excuse me. Are you Isaac?" said a short girl. She was the one that was being harassed by the gang member.

Jake and Jessica decided to leave the two alone and went on to see what the big fuzz was about near the statue

Isaac gave the girl a nod and she said, "My name is Beth. I don't feel like I apologized properly. Thank you very much for protecting me..." Isaac looked puzzled. He wasn't used to hearing much thank you's, but nodded and shook her hand.

10 ft from Isaac, stood Jake with his face in awe after a girl asked him to dance. He grabbed the closest drink he could find and chugged it down like water before joining the girl on the dance floor.

" **Jake** **What The Fuck**!" yelled Jess from behind him.

"Language Jess! Don't worry she's my sister. Hey gorgeous where have you been all my life?" said Jake while receiving another drink from the girl.

"Izzy, I'll catch you later I need to make sure Jake doesn't do anything stupid. His mom left me in charge of him remember." said Jessica waving her hand off at Isaac.

Beth extended her hand at Isaac again in gratitude and she then headed off to look for her friends. Isaac leaned on the statue of a giant Roman god. Isaac wasn't too familiar with books but he knew the god was most likely _Vulcan_ because of the blacksmith's tool in arm.

"So you decided to come get your butt kicked after all!" chimed a voice behind a red streak of hair. _It was Reyna_

"Hey, I thought you said this was a march, not a party." said Isaac while fixing his hat.

Reyna wore a short skirt along with a short crop top blouse that looked like it had been cut to soothe her nerves. Her big eyes intimidated people at times which was why she was voted leader of the march. In her long wavy hair was a flower that shined in the bright led lights. It looked like she had really dressed up. _Amazing_

"Well everyone needs to have a little fun sometime. Plus this was a welcoming to the freshman, so they can join the cause."

Behind her was a roar of college students being aroused by the magic of beer pong. Most of them were freshmen being exposed to their first college party. Jake being one of them. Isaac made a sour face and crossed his arms in seeing Jess being completely ignored by Jake.

"Hey Izzy,you seem bored. How about I show a nice spot. Come on it'll be fun!" she said grabbing a bottle of scotch.

"How long have you been here again?" said Isaac as he was pulled by Reyna.

The tower was next to the power plant and was the oldest building on campus. It was shrived in branches and green leaves that had grown out of nearby roots in the past years. Every hour the tower clock would ring and serve as a bell for students to know the time. It was a historical monument and to Reyna, the highest floor was her place of peace.

Isaac nodded and took off with Reyna. He looked back to catch a glimpse of Jake scoring a ping pong ball into a cup of beer and Jess yelling at him to quit playing before he puked.

 _They'll be ok without me for a while_

 _..._

10:20pm

NYSU Jupiter Tower

West Campus

August 25th 2014

"Have you ever wondered what the point of life is Izzy?" said Reyna while Isaac was standing next to her and just continued to stare up at the polluted sky. They had drank almost half the bottle of scotch and Reyna was beginning to wander off.

The curly haired boy felt weird not wearing a hat, but he knew with all the wind up in the tower that his favorite hat was a goner if he kept it on. Instead he clinged on to his belt. Isaac couldn't believe that he was standing on top of such a high building. Normally he was scared of heights, but in this occasion he felt at ease.

 _Because he was with her_

On the other hand he'd never drank anything in this much quantity since he was initiated into a gang back home.

"Are you just going to ignore me? I thought bringing you up here would convince you to sweep me off my feet." she said giving Isaac a wink.

Isaac smiled and looked at Reyna in the eyes. He couldn't believe that a 3rd year had set her eyes on him. he wasn't no gym monkey like Jake, or some cute canadian boy that could sing. He was Isaac Carrillo the neighborhood chili pepper from the east side of L.A.

"We all have purpose in this world. We were born to make some kind of change. It can be as simple as planting a flower, or walk into someone's life at the right time." said Isaac while he dug his hands into his pockets and leaned back on the rail.

"Always so insightful major. What is the deep meaningbehind that?" giggled Reyna.

"Nothing. Can I ask you a question now?"

Reyna leaned off the railing and gave Isaac her undivided attention. She had this smirk that she did with her left cheek that made Isaac feel wasps crawl down his gut.

"Why'd you bring me up here if you knew I was going to do something stupid like this?"

Isaac stood in front of Reyna and interlocked his of hands in between hers. They were so soft and warm. He made his eyes intertwine with hers. They were almost the exact same height. Reyna looked into his eyes and they burned dark brown like fire.

She knew from the moment she saw him in orientation in the summer that he was something else. No other bad boy, or classy fraternity boy could get her as vulnerable as she was now. Her knees shook and her insides felt like waves in a water bed.

 _She really liked him_

"I don't know. Didn't think it through this far-" She didn't finish the sentence. Isaac released the lock he had with her hands and slowly made them caress her waist. He felt the tender skin on her waist. Reyna placed her hands on his chest and felt his heart beating. Not too fast but not too slow either it was constant and powerful. _Confident_

Isaac slightly turned his head and leaned in for the kiss. Their lips touched a subtle sensation filled Isaacs body from head to toe.

After a kiss that seemed like an eternity Reyna giggled. "College is going to be great if I end up getting kissed by the hottest girl on campus every night." whispered Isaac.

"You haven't seen anything curly fries." said Reyna as she ran her fingers through Izzy's hair. Then she kissed him again

 _Knock one off my bucket list_

...

10:26

NYSU Power Plant

West Campus

August 25th 2014

" _It it ready homes?"_ said a thug with a bandana over his head.

" _Ya guey relax, I just need to make sure the trigger is in._ " said another, barely speaking with a string in his mouth. He wore long knee length socks with a long black shirt and blue beanie.

" _Bato paid us 400 just to put this pinche bomb on this stupid thing."_

" _Yea man too bad for those esses. The party looks like fun. Should we get some hynas before we blow this shit?"_ bickered the one with a bandana over his head.

The one with a dark blue beanie stood up and got a remote control out of his pocket and said, "Time is money esse."

Once he said that he pressed the button. At first nothing happened, but in a matter of seconds a blinding light illuminated the dark sky in the form of a nuclear bomb, however, the explosion did not extend outward. Instead the explosion shot upwards into the sky like a jet that just took off.

The entire west side of campus laid in ruins. The party had completely vanished along with the 200 students that were in it.

The thug with the bandana pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

" _Ello'? Yea sir the deed is done. Operation S.T.O.R.M is complete."_

 _..._

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Chapter 2 is done! Let know any thoughts, questions, or concerns! Peace_**

 ** _-Isma_**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Change

Chapter 3 - The Change

12:26 am

New York State University

West Campus

August 26th,2014

The debris settled and below the tattered smoke lay Jake and Jessica huddled together. The power plant explosion had left the west side of campus in ruins, and mostly silhouettes of bodies remained. Jessica awoke to catch her breath, and checked if Jake had a pulse in his neck. There were 3 others along side them.

She gathered a breath and stood up. There was a strong sensation of dirt in the brunette's mouth. She searched her sweater for her phone, but found nothing but dust in her pockets. Jake's clothes were torn up and he had a huge cut down his forearm. Jessica wondered how she didn't have a scratch on her but then something clicked in her head. And she remembered...

 _Isaac_

" **Isaac! Where are you! Isaac!"**

She heard no answer. She tried to look beyond the dark sky, but the fog made it impossible to see. The explosion made a blanket of dust that surrounded the sky in all its entirety. One would think that the police and paramedics would have immediately arrived, but this wasn't a bomb.

 _This was a nuclear explosion_.

For a second Jessica wondered why she didn't combust and turn into nothing but a silhouette.

Isaac

Again she tried to look towards the horizon of the fog. This time she was able to catch a glimpse of something. A bright flame. The explosion had not left any major fires but how come this one was still burning bright? Could it be someone on fire? No this bright flame... There was a shining red color under it.

 _Isaac_

Jessica turned her attention to Jake who was starting to awake. He was still covered in dust, however, the cut on his arm had sealed up. His skin was more glossy then his regular oiled up self. Jessica leaned Jake into a nearby stone and told Jake she would come back to help him.

Its not that his skin was glossy. His skin had literally become the color. It was as hard as steel.

"Jake..." ushered Jessica.

He didn't respond.

"I'll be back don't die on me. **Do you hear me? DONT DIE!** "

Jessica hit Jake square in the chest. Jessica felt her knuckles break into pieces, but she also heard whimper out a yell of pain.

 _Ok he's alive_

She took off in the direction of the vibrant flame. Left-right, left-right, left-right. The closer she got the worse her worry of Isaac got. Her pants getting more and more stressed as she ran. She tried not to think about any possibilities of him being dead. _He's fine_. Her eyes were full of tears, her mouth was dry, and her heart was pounding at such a rate that she could hear it in her ears. Her hair wailed in her face as she dragged her feet across the pavement to stop.

 _He's on fire_

His red jacket had almost completely combusted. Jessica couldn't even believe what she was feeling when she touched his skin. It had gone from being tannish brown to nearly black. Worst of all _he was completely unconscious._

She tried to sit him up but his body began to get warmer and warmer almost as if he was combusting from the inside. Then a flame ignited out of his back like a fire monster from a video game.

" **Isaac! god damn it**!" she took of her sweater and started whipping it over Isaac.

When she extinguished the fire she saw that he had some kind of mark down his back. _A tattoo?_. Never. Isaac had never mentioned anything like that to her and he told her everything.

The curly teen murmured something and lost his strength again.

Jessica yelled out to try and get Isaac to regain consciousness.

"No...No I can't lose you. Wake Up...Izzy wake up."

 _No response_

She held his wrist to hear his heartbeat and she couldn't believe what she felt. His heartbeat was beating, but slowly fading.

 _He's dying_

"Jake... **Someone. Help me! FUCK** "

She screamed in anger for not being able to help her friend. Jessica could only cry for help as her friend slowly died in her hands.

...

1:11am

New York State University

West Campus

August 26th,2014

"We are sorry but we had to make sure radioactivity had settled down before we came." said a distant voice.

"They're dying you bastards help them! I don't care about that!" yelled Jess in a teary voice.

Jake's body felt cold. He looked at his hand an noticed it had turned from a tannish white into metallic silver.

"Jess... Isaac... Are you guys there?" he asked gasping for air. He tried to sit up but he was in restraints. The entire room was moving, like a changing transformer.

"Jake you're awake! Hold on we are going to get you to a hospital. Everything is going to be fine. You hear me!"

He tried to make her figure but his vision just couldn't clear up. Jake had never felt this bad since he tried smoking out of an apple for the first time.

 _Where am I now then?_ he thought.

Her face was blurry and the people in blue clothing were hard to focus on.

"His skin... The needle won't go into his skin." someone said in awe.

It was true. The blond gazed over to his left and saw that the needle bent the moment it touched his skin.

 _I can't feel anything_..

 _I feel no pain yet I cant get up_

Jake tried to remember the last thing that occurred but all he could remember was a huge explosion and grabbing Jessica. Nothing more.

" is falling under cardiac arrest!" yelled a nearby voice.

"Uhhh..." ached someone in pain.

For brief minute Jake remembered that Jessica had leaned him against a boulder and gone to search for Isaac. Afterwards, a special squad came and checked them for radioactivity, then transferred them to some kind of huge ambulance.

 _Isaac_

"Isaac? We are almost there re-" she didn't finish.

 _Fire_

Even with his blurred vision he could see flames ignite out of Isaac like a pan when it had been on a stove for too long. _He was on fire._ The paramedics searched anxiously for a fire extinguisher but the flames emitting from his body were causing an aray of light to expand.

Jessica tried to talk to him, but all he would say or speak was

"Reyna...where is she...you hurt her..." ushered a delusional Isaac. Jess tried to calm him, but he rose from his bed. Jake thought his body was immobile, but for an instant his body became became functional. He saw the flames burning out of Isaac's back, and his eyes glowing a fire red. If this were another moment in time Jake would have thought this to be really epic, but his friend was delusional and about to hurt someone. The medics were screaming in fear, and Jessica stood solely on front of her friend trying to talk some sense into him.

"Hey torch."

Isaac turned his attention to Jake with his fiery eyes and the blond elbowed him in gut so hard he felt his ribs crack against his skin. Jake was amazed he didn't catch on fire, but after further analyzing his hands he found himself to also be having some weird powers as his skin was as glossy as silver.

 _Crack_

Slammed Isaac into the doors of the car and surprisingly not flying out. The flames on his back extinguished completely. Jake grabbed him before he fell to the ground and placed him back on his bed. Jessica and the paramedics looked at Jake in amazement which bothered Jake. _He hated people that stared_

"What?"

"You're skin. Its metal." said Jess pointing at his arms.

The blond stared at his figure for a second then redirected his attention to the paramedics.

"Hey you. Make sure my pal is alright. I don't want him getting fired up like that again. And stop looking at me like i'm some fucking one-of-a-kind twinkie!" said the glossy teen.

...

9:51am

New York- Presbyterian University

Hospital of Columbia and Cornell

August 26th,2014

Jessica sat in the waiting room. She was tired and even more worried about how both of her friends were being dealt with. 10-20 different kind of doctors had flown in and out of the examination rooms.

 _They are going to be fine,_ she thought with her head in between her hands.

"Hello." said a voice

It was a tall man wearing a blue button up shirt. His dark hazel hair was combed over along with a trimmed beard. He had the arms of an olympian god, but his blue eyes were what made it nearly impossible to concentrate for Jess.

"Would you like some coffee? I bought two, but i'm afraid i'll only be drinking one today." said the man.

 _Just what I needed. A hot guy to calm my fucking nerves_

"Yea thanks!"

He took a seat next to Jess and took a deep sigh while he poured sugar inside his coffee and stirred it. Jessica couldn't help but notice his keychain laying out of his pocket.

"You work here at this hospital? You look too young to be a doctor?" Jess said as she chugged her coffee.

The man giggled, "No more like an intern. I'm set to graduate early so they tossed me in here."

Jessica remembered that her clothes were dirty and full of dirt from the debris. She ran her hands through her hair and tried to fix it the best way that she could.

"Oh, that was rude of me. My name Is Brandon J. Liam. What's your name?" he said extending his dreamy hand.

 _What a cute name!_

"Jessica Eliza Quinteros. Pleasure meeting you ." said the brunette with a bright smile.

He took a sip of his coffee and added,"That's Dr. James m'lady."

"So what brings you here Ms. Quinteros?"

Jessica sighed and put her head so far down into her legs that she might have done a yoga pose. Even with a god-like boy sitting beside her; she couldn't shake off the idea that her best friends were in critical condition.

" **Brandon Liam please report to room 235 for Biological Examination",** sounded the intercom.

"Dammit. Uhh. Well duty calls, I hope things clear up for you Jessica. Seeing that smile fade is awful. Keep smiling." she said putting his strong hand over her shoulder.

Jessica watched as he walked away. She then noticed that he had left his coffee on the table along with a napkin. Jess looked over and saw writing on the napkin that read

" _If you're ever in town, or need help with bio homework._

 _(633)-344-2183_

 _B."_

 _Doctors writing_

"Ms. Quinteros."

"Ms. Quinteros!"

Jess freed herself from her thoughts and answered, "Yes!"

"You may now go and see Jacob Rocco, but Isaac Carrillo is still in testing."

Jessica nodded and got up. She folded the napkin and stuffed it in her pocket, She knew that after what had occurred when she found Isaac, and jake's ability to turn his skin into Iron would only lead to more testing.

 _They are going to be fine they always are_

She said wiping a tear off her cheek and opening the room.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the lag! I had a bonfire with friends yesterday and I recently got an Xbox so expect me to get sucked into that immediately. (I get addicted to things easily) New Uploads for Legion and (most likely tuesday) Soul Society! Much love guys! Hope you like the chapter! :)**

 **\- Isma**


	4. The Legion - Chapter 4 - The Vow

The Legion - Chapter 4 - The Vow

10:10

New York- Presbyterian University

Hospital of Columbia and Cornell

August 26th,2014

"They said you'd be here in no time! So when do I get to leave this stupid bed." bantered Jake in his blue rags.

Jessica sighed in relief that her idiot blond friend was alive and well.

"We are stuck here until the detectives come and talk to us." she said. Jake's skin had returned to normal and his face was as bright as ever. _Thank god_

"How about Isaac how's he holding out?"

Jessica explained to Jake how their friend was placed in intensive care because of the major burns on his body that were considered 1rst degree. She punched the railing of his bed when she explained the part about not being able to see him until they finished the testing. Jake shrugged and smacked himself in the chest for hurting his friend on the EMT ambulance.

Jessica pulled the chair in the room and sat in front of the blond. "Jake."

"Why are you looking at me like you are about to ask me a serious question? Dude we are at a hospital, and our best pal is probably in the worst pain ever in intensive care. Wrong time to confess your love for me." he said winking.

Jessica couldn't have facepalmed any harder. They had just survived something that was scientifically proven impossible and Jake was whipping out his usual jokes. God please give me strength.

"Remind me to break your neck for that later." she took a long pause and then grabbed Jake's hand.

"How come you and Isaac were affected by the explosion and gained some sort of superhuman abilities?"

Jake looked at his hand almost analyzing it. He didn't know the answer either, but when he awoke in the ambulance bed he was impervious to pain and Isaac's fire.

"The doctors did a chain of tests on me and this time the needle was able to pass thorugh, but they weren't able to figure out anything about.. the you know...Did they test you?" he asked.

Jessica rolled up her sleeve and revealed to Jake the giant bandage that covered her veins. Jake hadn't noticed that Jess hadn't gotten any sort of sleep. First, he had managed to ruin her night by getting completely drunk and claiming himself the beer pong king. Then, he had nearly died in the explosion and watched helplessly as she lost her sanity with Izzy. And now he couldn't find any words to express to his friend that everything was going to be alright.

"I'm sorry."

Jess looked puzzled upon hearing his answer. He never apologized for anything he did, even when he got a ball of gum stuck in her hair in the 4th grade.

"Oh boy, I wish Isaac heard what you just said! He would have probably flipped a chair or something." said Jess teasing her friend.

Jake made a smirk with his face, "I meant i'm sorry for last night..."

The brunette smiled and gave her friend a hug. He smelled like burnt poptarts but she was glad he was alive and well.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ms. Quinteros & Rocco?" said a Stern voice.

"Who wants to know?" said Jake in a defensive voice.

"NYPD, may we enter?"

"Bunch of pigs." whispered Jake as he sat up to his side and await being bombarded by a ton of questions.

...

11:29

New York- Presbyterian University

Hospital of Columbia and Cornell

August 26th,2014

"That is everything I saw sir." said Jess while placing her hands on her lap.

The detective wrote on his notebook and scratched his bald head. He told Jessa and Jake to call him detective Gigs.

He was a tall man looking to be about the height of 6'4. He was muscular and looked like he had served some time in the war because of the stern look in his eyes when he looked at them.

"What's Gigs short for? Giggles!" Jake said laughing.

The detective gave him a straight glare and said "My name is Miliardo Gigles. The office always toys about my name too, its ironic because I never smile."

"Why is that." The blond responded.

The detective turned his attention to Jess.

"Well from what we hear your pal over in the 3rd floor has sustained some critical burns from radiation and... uh... spontaneously combusts?" said Gigs looking puzzled.

"Yes." sighed Jessica.

"May I ask you something Ms. Quinteros?"

She nodded showing approval.

"How did 238 students die last night, and you 3 and some other kids survive?"

Jess clenched her purse.

"I've been asking myself the same question for the last 10 hours."

Gigs gave her and then Jake a small glance, then he took a sip of his coffee and began to unbutton the top portion of his shirt.

"Whoa man I've been through enough today for you to be stripping for us." said Jake.

"No kid look."

Down his neck was a giant scar the length of a four inches. It looked like the wound had been sealed off for a long time, but the menacing feature remained.

"I got this in afghanistan in 04. We were saving a family from a group of gorillas and we were ambushed. 8 other members of my team died. I was the only one left alive. The not only killed the hostages, but they... Point is. It doesn't matter how dread the situation is look at your friend over here and the one in the third floor. They are alive and breathing. And you don't even have a scratch on you. Try to savor your lives."

He buttoned up his shirt and gave them a farewell.

"When Carrillo wakes up I'll be back until then get some rest."

11:34

New York- Presbyterian University

Hospital of Columbia and Cornell

August 26th,2014

Isaac found himself in a small room strapped to tons of wires and machines like an android that was just rebuilt. He had a terrible pain crawl up his forehead, but he remembered. _Reyna_

"Jake...Jess." he whispered as he struggled to get up.

He didn't find much use in it since his body was completely worn out. He noticed how his skin had gotten darker and the giant one that ran across his left arm. It resembled a fire emblem.

The charcoaled colored teen swayed his feet and arms to ensure that his body was functioning correctly.

 _Everything is in place. No lost limbs_

He lied back down and tried to remember what happened.

...

"Isaac... before this becomes something else I need to tell you something." said Reyna as she held her hands on Isaac's chest.

Near the power plant building two figures jumped over a fence and ran.

"Did you see that?" ushered Reyna looking down at the power plant.

"See what?" said Isaac releasing her and turning around.

"Listen Isaac no matter what happens just let me tell you that I really do feel something for you and no matter what they say know that... I love you." she said with a tear in her eye.

Jake didn't have the time to say a single word before the explosion whiplashed him off the tower and hurled him a thousand feet into the air like a kite. He screamed to the top of his lungs telling Reyna to hold on to the railing.

 _It burns_

He felt the skin on his face begin to disintegrate and that's exactly what was happening. He was dissolving in mid air. The explosion or fire had started burning off his clothes. The curly haired teen didn't panic. For some reason he found himself to be able to control his flight and pushed himself towards the tower.

 _Jake...Jess...I need to live for them_

"Isaaaaac!" Yelled a voice. He looked up and saw Reyna also plummeting through the air. In that brief moment Isaac felt helpless. He witnessed his hand turn into flames and combust into fire. He reached out his hand trying to grab a hold of her, but she was too far..

 _Reach for Fucks sake_

"Reyna. I love y-" were the last words he said before plummeting into Jupiter's Tower.

...

"I couldn't save her." Isaac clenched his fists in anger.

The machine monitoring his blood pressure beeped uncontrollably.

" **122/80"**

" **135/89"**

" **158/100"**

" **177/120"**

Isaacs veins showed to the surface and a sensation of strength surged through his body. His eyes glowed a dark maroon and his hair shined golden- red instead of brunnette. Flames Ignited out of his body and submerged his body like a shield.

He rose his hand and a burst of fire flicked on like a click of a button.

" I swear to never lose anyone in my life again. Or let it be the end of me."

" **Mr. Carrillo! Open this door! !"**

 _Bang, bang bang_

 _Bang_

The doctors busted the door with the help of some security guards and found Isaac asleep on his bed.

 _I need to find Jake and Jess. That wasn't an accident._

 ** _A/N_**

SO! In the next chapter Isaac will finally see his friends and tell them about what happened on his end, but we will also see a little more about STORM and what their plans were. Stay tuned for more!

-Isma


	5. The Legion - Chapter 5- STORM

Chapter 5 - S.T.O.R.M

1:20pm

August 26th, 2014

Location: Unknown

On a balcony of a huge mansion stands an old man watching over the city. With his wide knuckles over the mantle; he taps the concrete railing using his index finger anxiously. A long strand of gray hair drapes over his face as he exhales the smoke of the Cuban cigar he's smoking.

The man's exhale of breath shows his age.

 _Wise_

Crow's feet and ruffled wrinkles accumulate for most of his paleface along with various scars. One strand along the lining of his chin through the forehead and follows through under his black eye patch. The man is tall and slender; almost anorexically.

"Not a single thing has changed in this city. The lights never cease to exist, the sound of honking cars, the thousands of footsteps that walk on pavements, and my personal favorite the smell of pollution and corruption."

A tall man in a laboratory coat emerges from the shadows and states in a monotone voice, "Mr. Storm the operation was a success."

The man in the suit gives a prehistoric smirk and turns his attention to the man in the white coat.

"How many survivors?" he with the cigar in between his lips.

"6 as of now. We were able to recover one of them, but she is highly unstable. What shall we do with about the others? They have been examined but they do not have the technology to know about their true abilities. Shall I order for them to be gathered?" said the man while fixing his glasses.

The light on the balcony reflected off his shiny bald head. His sky blue eyes were maniacal and made his stern look twice as terrifying. His head twirled to the side awaiting an answer from his master.

The aged man in the suit looked up into the polluted sky and chuckled once more. The slender man in the coat didn't need to ask considering he saw the answer in his superiors action.

 _That won't be necessary_

"70 years ago I was the best at what I did. I Stole exotic cars, robbed banks... _Shit_ I owned the streets of New York. Now look at me. My organs are failing..I can't even walk without limping, and i'm missing a god damn eye! Now I smuggle nuclear technology and hire smart kids' like you to do my bidding. And I need technology to keep my blood pumping."

He put out the cigar by rubbing it on the concrete railing. The man then fixed his blazer and spoke.

"Use the girl to power the machine. The others will come in time. My organs aren't going to reproduce themselves!"

He limped inside the mansion.

"Yes master." said the one in the coat as he wandered inside the mansion.

"It has been all sunshine and bright lights... New York. I'm taking you back." he said before walking into his mansion.

Along the hillside was a sign that read.

 **XANDER STORM**

 **Welcome to Darkness**

 **A/N**

 **I DON'T KNOW!** Those are the things that kept popping into my head as I was writing the next chapter because I felt like this chapter is missing 2 parts! But then after overthinking it a million times I decided to make this a shorty because the next chapter will be exceptionally long! What do you think about storm? If you thought that was cool wait for the next one. _She returns!_

 _-Isma_


	6. The Legion - Chapter 6 - Call to Action

Chapter 6 - Call to Action  
8:30pm

September 14th, 2014

Location: Town House

It's been three weeks since the accident and school has been cleared to resume. Jessica, Jacob, and Isaac sit in their living room discussing the subject.

"More than 200 student deaths and our stupid Dean is still making us go to school? Complete bulshit." said Jake as he cracked his knuckles.

"Jake. Its not cool to talk about them like that. Remember that could have been us too." said Jess in a serious tone.

Isaac sat in his desk chair twirling a pen while drinking a hot cup of coffee. Ever since the accident he had not been able to sit still, nor had been able to keep himself from drinking hot liquids and foods.

"Our President is a political prick, who is only trying to find someway to make up for that 2 million dollar net worth the school lost." said Isaac while twisting his cap to meet his eyes

Jessica had been the one most tormented by what had occurred. She couldn't believe that so many people died and more importantly _how they survived_

"Hey guys what if one of us would have died..." said the brunette while interlocking her fingers.

Jake said nothing, he continued his drawing. The words Jessica said purged Isaac's thoughts enough to think about

 _Her_

"But it didn't happen. All three of us are here breathing meanwhile there's people out there _who died_. Not to mention there's 3 more of us that survived but who knows where the hell they are."

Isaac stood to his feet and shattered the cup of coffee he was drinking into pieces.

"Why didn't they just shut down that _Fucking_ power plant like all the student body wanted to. People died...Trying to make a change!"

"Isaac." cried Jess

"How much better are we if we just sit down and let this continue and let this guy keep getting money in his pockets. No better I tell you. I was dead for 15 minutes according to the doctors, but my heart began beating again. We all have a purpose in this world!"

"Isaac!" cried Jessica again.

Isaac hadn't' looked at his hand. In it was a burning sensation much like the kind one gets when placing a hand over a fire, but much more dense and internal.

 _His hand had caught on fire_.

The teen looked at his friends and saw Jake get up and grab him by that hand.

"What are you doing you're going to get burned!" yelled Isaac.

The moment he touched Isaac's hand he felt his skin steam and begin to melt off, but he felt no pain. Jessica stood in awe as Jacob's skin turned silver and glossy like a brand new car. Meanwhile Isaac tried hard to focus on his hand and extinguish the fire.

"You good?" asked Jake.

"Are you? Since when are you made out of metal?"

"I'd ask you the same question. I thought you burning up on the ambulance was just because you still had a flame on you or somethin'. I didn't know you could microwave yourself at will."

Jess slapped both of them and signaled them to sit down.

"Ok. So the both of you got some sort of abilities from the explosion. Jake, you can turn your skin to metal at will and Isaac your emotions allow you to manipulate flames?" said Jess.

"And." Jacob got up and stood in front of the wall. He focused on his forearm and in an instant the color of his pale white skin turned into a glossy silver.

 _Bam_

He punched the wall and made such a hole that he managed to bust to the outside of the patio.

"What the freak! Jake! Do you know how hard it is to fix a damn wall!" yelled Isaac.

"Super strength too" he said smiling.

"Well then Izzy how about you? What are your talents."

Isaac gave his friends a puzzled look. After he made his vow in the hospital he knew he was going to have to tell his friends about his powers one day, _unless they already knew._ He arose out of his seat and focused. He let his feelings consume him, but in his mind only one thing had kept him breathing and that was the thought of Reyna. When Isaac opened his eyes he saw Jake and Jess nearly squinting.

"What?"

Jess pointed down and said, "Izzy your pants burned off"

Isaac grabbed the top portion of the lamp and tried to cover himself, but it burned off as well. Jacob ran outside the hole he made and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Hey man, we are two dudes its cool to run around naked, but I thought we had made it clear that we wouldn't do it in front of Jess!" cried Jacob as he shot Isaac with foomish liquid.

"Shut up idiot." said Jake while fixing his hair.

Just then Jess came out into the patio and threw some fresh clothes at Isaac and spoke in a happy voice.

"I called in a specialist!" she yelled as she went back into the house.

Jake and Isaac both looked at eachother in confusion as they heard the door knock.

...

Chapter 6 - Call to Action  
8:43pm

September 14th, 2014

Location: Town House

"Hello my name is Brandon J. Liam. Its a pleasure to meet your roommates Jessica." said the man in a charming tone.

Isaac gave Brandon a gripped handshake and so did Jake.

"Jess never told us she made a friend at the hospital." said Isaac while fixing on his Yankees cap.

"I guess not. Well Jess tells me she had something for me?" said Brandon while setting down his suitcase and sitting on the couch.

Both Isaac and Jake looked at Jess with an expression of _You told him?_

"Yo' Brandon we forgot to feed our pet turtle we will be right back." said Jake as he pulled Jess off the couch and into Isaac's room.

"Are you freaking insane! I just figured i'm a pyro user and Jake's a super metalic tin man and you bring this guy here to help? Enlighten me!" cried Isaac.

"He's a biology specialist! Maybe he can figure out what's wrong with you guys!" emphasized Jess as she crossed her arms.

Jake put his finger on his chin and said, "I think Jess just brought him over because she wants to get in his pants."

Isaac and Jess both proceeded to smack Jake right across the face.

"This isn't the time for sex jokes tin brian!" yelled Isaac.

"He's right! We could be asking Brandon questions on what he knows about radiation!" said Jessica.

The three friends decided to go ahead and tell Brandon what had occurred. The started off by asking Brandon if he knew about the nuclear explosion at NYSU. He gave the friends a _no shit_ look and they proceeded to explain what occurred to them. At first Brandon seemed puzzled by what they had told him, but when Isaac and Jake told him they had developed abilities from the explosion he became more interested than a 3 year old discovering candy.

"You must show me!" cried Brandon.

"Well I guess I'll go first" said Jake as he stood from the couch and removed his shirt.

He exhaled air and his skin began to change from being pale and white into a metallic iron. His hair remained the same kind of goldish blonde as well as his sea-water blue eyes.

"Incredible. Your skin has completely become some kind of metal. By my guess your skin has become graphene or some kind of titanium. Or maybe it's some new metal that was made in the explosion!" said Brandon while typing on his tablet.

"You think metal brain over here is fascinating? Look at me man." Isaac extended his hand and in his palm ignited a vibrant red and orange flame.

Brandon spent hours asking Jake and Isaac questions about their abilities and the explosion. Isaac hesitated to talk about _her_ but contributed into talking about how his emotions were the center of his power. Jake emphasized how he was completely drunk before the explosion and how that might have done something to him.

"One more question." said Brandon

Jake and Isaac both looked at him anxiously expecting the question.

"Jessica. How come you were the only one that did not experience some kind of change?"

Jess had been sitting in the kitchen fixing herself a bowl of fruit. She went into the living room with her bowl and sat down before she answered.

"I don't know either. I think it is because Jake covered me from the blast, but at the same time I was exposed too."

Brandon typed in his tablet again.

"I find it incredible that they didn't find anything extraordinary in your dna or blood when you guys were tested. But...Didn't you guys say that there were 3 more survivors."

The friends exchanged looks.

"They dissapeared right after we were found." said Jake.

"Coincidence?" said Isaac.

"We believe in no coincidences in science friend." said Brandon while staring blantly at the tv.

Isaac got to his feet and dug his hands into his pockets like he always did when he was pensive.

"Hey Brandon we need to keep this here alright. No one can know about us and our powers."

Brandon nodded and continued to type on his tablet.

Jessica had finished eating when she looked at her glass of horchata and noticed the water was shaking. The entire house began to shake. Almost indistinctly Jake rose from his seat and became metal. Isaac burned his clothes again and ignited. Only her and Brandon froze.

The rumbling continued for a good minute, but nothing in house seemed to tip over other than Jake's soccer trophy.

 _The shaking stopped_

"God damn it. How was fire supposed to help me during an earthquake!" cried Isaac as he had burned his favorite button-up shirt.

"Guys look." said Jess as she raised the volume on the tv.

"This is NBC news here with Greg Snow. (people shouting) We are here on 37th and Maine where what has been classified to be an earthquake has shaken the Ford building. There are civilians trapped on the upper floors and a fire has erupted due to a gas tank explosion. The closure of the bridge has detained firefighters it may take hours for these 40 residents to receive help.."

Jake and Isaac exchanged looks and Brandon continued typing in his tablet.

"Isaac can you consume fire the same way you can ignite it?" asked Jess breaking the ice. She had a crazy idea in mind because her hands clenched to her sides.

Isaac looked at her in confusion. He knew he could make fire but other than free falling in a fire pit of a nuclear explosion. Brandon stood up and pulled out a cigarette lighter from his pocket "I've got an idea." He said as he ran into Izzy and Jake's room.

"Hey why's he in our room?" said Jake while scratching his skin. _Of which was back to pale white_

Brandon emerged with a can of body spray and pointed it in the direction of Isaac.

"Are you ready?" he asked

Isaac looked at him with a puzzled look and asked with a stern look "Ready for what exactly? The smell of old spice?"

Brandon lit his lighter and began to spray a gigantic fume of fire. _He didn't flinch._ The fire wrapped itself around him and slowly infused into his body like a sponge absorbing water.

Jake and Jess looked in awe as their friend was invulnerable to fire.

 _His eyes loomed maroon red_

"Well now what?" said Isaac while digging his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Isaac you can save those people!" said Jess

"In case you haven't noticed I can't go out in my briefs! My body burns up all of my clothes the minute I ignite remember!"

Brandon stared at Isaac.

"What man? Stop staring at me like that it's freaking me out!" said Isaac while trying to fix his hat.

"I may have a solution for that clothing issue. And I like that name Heatzone. What do you think!"

"That's great man. I hope you can solve that in the car. We have a building of people to save!" said Jake.

Jessica tossed Jacob his car keys and Isaac grabbed a red Jacket from his room.

"Heatzone I can get used to that. Well this is better than writing that damn history paper! Let's go."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Next Chapter is going to be super long! I will also be posting chapter 8 along with it. Thanks for the read!_**

 ** _-Isma_**


	7. The Legion - Chapter 7 - Heroes I

Chapter 6 - Heroes I  
9:17pm

September 14th, 2014

Location: 34th & Maine

The newscast wasn't wrong. The _earthquake_ had rocked the building enough to nearly collapse it into another one. It stood 8 floors up with the fire steaming in the top 3 floors.

A cobalt blue bentley zipped past traffic and in the car rode Jake and Jessica in the front and Isaac with brandon in the back.

"Jacob the police won't respond and the streets are blocked off streets by 34th. I suggest we take it to the sky to get to the building." said Brandon while now on his mobile phone.

Jake turned back at Brandon with a _Are you out of your mind_ look.

"Have you found a solution to my dressing issue?" said Isaac while scratching his beard anxiously.

"Yes actually, your heat resistant clothing should be in the back alley of 34th right next to the dumpster."

"Hey bro, nice joke but I was serious..."

Brandon stared at Isaac and replied, "I wasn't kidding. My connection is very discrete."

Isaac wondered who exactly this Brandon guy was, but at the same time they needed to save those people.

"We're here!" yelled Jake while slamming on the breaks _Fast and Furious_ style.

Jess unbuckled her seat belt and checked to see if her head was still attached to her neck

"What have I told you about doing that kind of _shit!_ "

Jake smiled and popped open his door.

The three got out and Isaac loomed over to the trash to see if his shipment had arrived. Brandon grabbed a giant map like paper from his suitcase and popped a pen cap.

"Here's how I can see us doing this. Jacob, you will be backing up Isaac on the highest floor. You can withstand the heat on Isaac so you are more than capable of running though a little fire and getting people to safety. Get as much people as you can to the lower floors. _Yeah man_. Isaac you are the prime part of this rescue. You need to consume as much fire as possible and maneuver the fire away from the 7th floor because that is where most tenants are trapped. _Got it._ I will be at a high vantage point scooping the area and being your eyes. Jessica you have the most important job. You need to speed your way down to the bridge gather the EMT's and firefighters over here as fast as you can the debris. _Understood._ "

Brandon grabbed some ear pieces from his case and handed one to the team.

"There may be only four of us, but as of now we are the best chance those people have." said Brandon.

"Put them on?" said Isaac as he stretched out his arm. He had put on his new silk clothing. They resembled tights with red and black covering his torso, but the black leathery jeans made him look like an actual super hero.

"Hey Brandon you may be some kind of secret spy, but thanks man." said the curly teen while waving his arms stretching.

The three of them looked at each other in sync.

Jake, Jessica, and Brandon placed their hands in with Isaac's.

"Let's move out team."

A/N

The story continues! I dropped writing for a little bit, but one of my professors helped me get my mojo back! Enjoy!

\- Isma


	8. The Legion - Chapter 8 - Heroes II

Chapter 8 - Heroes II  
9:26pm

September 14th, 2014

Location: 37th & Maine

"This is Brandon is everyone in position." said the man with hazel hair.

"Isaac here on the 10th floor of _Hardy's_ on standby with Jake." said Isaac.

"I copy, I am currently on 28th there's a lot of traffic in the streets." said Jess.

Brandon placed his laptop on his lap and gazed through a pair of binoculars.

"Alright. Lets do this."

Isaac grabbed Jake and told him to grab on to him. They had never sky dived before, but it was on both of their bucket lists. Jake took off his polo shirt and nudged Isaac to confirm he was ready.

"Hey Jake. I don't want to scare you or anything but i've never flown before. You won't blame me if we fall to our deaths right?"

Jake face palmed and said, "I'm made out of metal remember but like I always say **Fuck it** " After his heroic words Isaac pushed off the ledge and they fell.

"Izzy it's now or never!" yelled Jake.

Isaac took a deep breath and tried to feel the air hitting his face. If he couldn't even save these people from the fire how was he going to save

 _Reyna..._

With reassured confidence he clenched his fists and flare ignited out of him. He tried to navigate it in the direction of the building. They landed hard on the roof, but with Jake's invaluable body he crashed through a few vents and managed to easily get to his feet.

Isaac scanned the area and tried to feel the fire around him.

"Brandon. The fire is spreading downwards isn't it?" he said tapping on his earpiece.

Brandon scoped the area and saw that the building wouldn't be able to withstand much longer. _It was going to collapse_

"Jacob. Isaac. Hurry the building won't hold more than another 3 minutes! It's going to collapse on itself!" cried Brandon.

"Jessica status report!" he cried

Jessica made a hard turn on 10th and reached the bridge. "I made it to the bridge. The Emt's and firefighters are still trying to find away across the bridge. I think I see the problem though. The bridge's controls aren't working."

"Shit!" cussed Brandon as he typed anxiously on his computer trying to hack the bridges network.

"Brandon?" whistled in Jessica.

"Jessica I can't hack into the network. You are going to have to find a control box or some kind of switch."

"Got it." said Jess as she ran back to the blue car.

Isaac began to do his job and cleared a path for Jake to pass through. He swung his hands like windmills and began sucking up as much heat as he possibly could. Jake headed down to the 9th floor and directed as many people as he could to follow him.

"Where is our escape route captain." said Jake

Brandon scanned his computer and managed to find the blueprints of the building in seconds. He returned to his binoculars and scanned for the nearest stairway that wasn't collapsed or on fire.

"Take a right and head down the emergency stairway that will get you to the 7th floor. Isaac status."

"Come on! This way!" screamed Jake.

Isaac had almost managed to clear the roof when he began to feel the building crumple under his feet.

"Yo guys the building is breaking down!" yelled Isaac into his earpiece.

Brandon looked up in his direction and saw that the 8th floor began to crumple. The people in 7th floor began to scream in terror and panic. The stairway that Jacob was directing also began to crumple.

Brandon rubbed the sweat off his forehead and pressed his earpiece, "Jake listen you need to find a way to get those people lower. The building is beginning to crumple on itself. Jessica what is the status on the bridge?"

On the other side of the city stood Jessica under the bridge. She kicked open a tower door and found nothing but darkness.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she said, but nothing.

"Jessica do you copy." helmed a voice in her ears.

"Yeah. There is no one here though. I'm going to look to see if I can find the control room." she said while pacing up the stairs.

The earthquake had damaged the tower but not internally. _Why was no one working it?_

She reached the door and reached for the doorknob when she heard footsteps.

"They die. They all die tonight..." said the voice.

A sensation of fear ran up Jessica's back as she carefully opened the door knob and peeked inside. There was a short scrawny boy standing in front of the controls. His hair reached over his shoulders. A long black coat reached the floor.

Jess did not want to startle him, but she looked on the floor and saw 2 men shaking on the ground. Jess held her ear to radio the guys in for help but he spoke.

"No no no...Why are you here. Not you too...Please no more...I have to...Finish it..." the teen said faintly while gripping his fists.

Jess wanted to engage, but she knew something was wrong. How could such a small kid be able to take down two guards. _Why?_

"You were there." he said

"What do you mean?" said Jess as she reached for her cellphone in her back pocket.

He turned around. His eyes were blazing red. The bags under his eyes made him look like he hadn't slept in days.

"The explosion..." he said faintly while fidgeting his fingers.

"Wait. You are one of the others that got lost after the explosion. We need to get you some help-"

"I don't need _SHIT_! They did this! They will _**DIE**_ for what they did to us. _**DIE!**_ " he said putting his hands on his head.

The room began to shake and rumble. _Earthquake_

"Kid you need to relax you are going to make the entire tower collapse!"

" _ **Ahhhhhhhh!**_ " screamed the boy.

The louder he screamed the more powerful the quake became.

Jessica didn't see much that she could do. She followed her instincts and grabbed on to the boy. She wasn't scared. She didn't feel like the boy wanted to really hurt anyone. He seemed more confused than anything.

The boy must have felt something, because the hug calmed the rumbling.

"So you are the one that caused the big earthquake." said Jess.

The boy had lost consciousness.

"Jess! Jess are you alright?" she heard in her ear.

"Yea i'm fine. I found the cause of the earthquake it's a boy. He is one of the 3 that got lost after the explosion."

Brandon was running down the stairs of the building, "Copy that, the building is collapsing here. You said you three met a detective at the hospital. Do you still have his contact information?"

Jess grabbed the boy and put him on her back. She knew she wasn't that strong but lucky for her _he was light_.

She messaged Brandon the information and headed out of the tower the bridge was opening.

 _ **SHIT**_ thought Isaac as the floor began to crumple under him.

"Jake! We need to move now the building can't hold anymore!" Isaac screamed while running off the roof.

Jacob had managed to get the civilians to the 3rd floor. He directed and guided them through holes he made. The people were more terrified of the fire than they were of his unique skin.

He had almost made it down to the stairway of the second floor when he felt an immense sensation crawl up his back.

"Something is wrong." he said

A civilian tapped him on the back anxiously and said, "Sir hurry! the building is going to crash down on us." the woman had her boy in her arms.

Jake hadn't realized that he had this ability, but he wouldn't doubt it. He could feel the metals in his surroundings melting and bending because of the collapsed pipes. He could smell Isaac's gold necklace dangling around his neck. Even Brandon's suitcase that had his laptop and gear.

 _No_

"Brandon look at the 6th floor and check towards the east side. Tell me what you see." said Jake while smashing his metallic fist through a wall.

"I thought you were on the second floor?" said Isaac into his earpiece.

" **Check!** " he yelled.

Brandon was rushing down the stairs of his building, but still had a clear view of the complex. He stopped and grabbed his binoculars.

"Jacob. There's..."

Isaac looked from the roof and saw that Jake had managed to get the citizens to safety.

"What guys? The citizens are safe. Mission accomplished right?"

Brandon popped open his suitcase and broke the window on his floor. He gazed through his binoculars and saw what Jake meant.

 _A boy_

There was a little boy trapped under a chandelier. No one on the floor must have thought he was home. It was miraculous how Jake had been able to sense the metal within the chandelier.

"Isaac there's a boy stuck in the 6th floor 3rd room to the left. Is there any possible way for you to get in there."

Isaac looked down at the cracks in the building the flames had extinguished, but the building was crashing down on itself every minute. It seemed that the roof had busted its way down to the 7th floor already.

 _ **Fuck**_ _he thought._

"If I try to burn my way down I'd make the building break even more." said Isaac.

Brandon wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to concentrate. "There is no possible way for Jake to make it up without the building collapsing on itself. _Bloody' hell"_

Isaac pulled on his necklace and remembered. He thought back to the lonely nights he'd spent waiting for his parents to come home from work. This sensation of being alone drove him to never abandon anyone. Isaac never let anything happen to his cousins. To him, they were his brothers and sisters. _No man left behind._

When Isaac went hiking as a kid, his cousin Dennis broke his leg and wasn't going to be able to continue the trip. He carried his cousin on his back for the rest of the trip.

He knew that if he let this boy die it would mean he would be abandoning someone else.

 _Not again...No_

"Jake. Brandon. I have a plan, but it's a 50/50."

"Lay it on us." said Jake clenching his fists

"Got it." said Jake as he ran inside the crumbling structure.

"Copy." said Jake as he strapped himself into his ziplining gear and prepared himself.

"Alright guys. Let's do this." said the curly haired teen as he ignited into flames.

Isaac's plan was surrounded by the objective of saving the boy, but with the ultimate gamble of catastrophically destroying the building and hurting bystanders below.

Jake was tasked with being on the weaker side of the building. Since he could sense any kind of metal within his radius he would be able to give Isaac the call if the building was going to bust.

Isaac had made himself the extraction. The building had corroded on the entire left side, thus couldn't just dive off the roof go in and get back out. _Plus he couldn't fly._ Burning his way through the 6th floor wasn't exactly the solution he hoped would work either. The debris could slide down and crush him. Therefore, he would need someone to answer the call if needed.

Brandon was the wildcard. The reinforcement in case all else fails. His task was simple. If the building begins to fall on Isaac. Catch the ball (in this case _boy.)_

Isaac knew that his only hope was to fry his way into the complex.

"Man this is going to hurt. Hold on kid." he said as he jumped as high as he could and rotated himself like a power drill to reach the floor faster

Brandon watched from afar as Isaac's red and orange cloak of fire gushed its way into the gray building. At this point the brunette locked himself to his harness and made sure his zip line gun was strong enough to support himself and another body.

Jake had found the foundation of the building and tried to pile more and more pieces of fallen building on it in order to create more time.

"Isaac, you've always come through. Izzy-e you're the last person i'd doubt." said Jake as he tossed a dumpster into the pile.

Isaac had made it to the floor. He stopped spinning and began to search for the boy.

"Hey! Hey Kid! I'm here to help. Hey!" he screamed.

Isaac didn't hear anything.

"Jake. I can't find him. You said you felt a heartbeat so where is it exactly?" he called on intercom.

Jake focused his senses. He concentrated on the sound of heartbeats in his vicinity. In the building he quickly found Isaac's pounding heart, but no other. _This couldn't be_

"The boys heart. Its fainting! move debris on the first and second rooms of the 6th floor. MOVE!" screamed Jake.

Isaac began running and smashed his way through a wall (apparently his flaming body was less vulnerable to pain.)

He started moving piles of rock like pebbles. He reached the end of the sixth hall and plummeted into the room. The room appeared to be vacated, but the fire was still ignited in the room. _Must be the stove gas or something_ thought Isaac as he consumed the fire and ran checking the rooms.

There he is.

Under a heavy cabinet was a boy. Isaac checked his pulse; it was pounding slowly.

"Dammit kid hold on." Isaac said as he picked him up and put him on his back.

Isaac took a step and saw that the floor beneath his feet began to crumple.

Jake stood alongside a crowd that had gathered. They looked at him oddly. The color of his skin reflected against the moonlight.

"This building is about to collapse. Get to safety!" the teen ordered.

At first the crowd cease to move, but the second the building began to shift to the right. They ran. Only one thought crossed Jake's mind. _Isaac._

The building fell and Jake stood watching. In Jake's mind he felt himself reliving the twin towers fall. When he was in the second grade he wondered why the building turned into dust. Why instead it didn't just become tiny little bricks.

 _Wooosh, blew the air._

Through the intercom he heard Brandon shouting to Isaac, but Jake wasn't worried one bit. He knew his friend was a hard guy to kill. Back in high school he remembered driving Isaac home and seeing the dangerous environment that he had grown up in. The shoes hanging on street wires, the fences and apartment complexes covered in graffiti, and most importantly the looks people gave each other. If living 17 years in this life hadn't killed his friend. He knew a crumbling building wouldn't.

The crowd awed as they saw a fireball fly out of the complex. Brandon had to have been in the circus as a kid. He caught the boy in midair like a professional. There was a loud thump as the fireball crashed into a nearby car.

"Yeaaaaaah!" yelled Jake as he ran in the direction of the car. He knew his friend had pulled through like always. He punched him in the gut as soon as he found him laying on top of a car.

 _Brandon made his way towards the crowd and wore some kind of halloween mask. (the genius thought about concealing his identity.) A mother ran to get her child back. In the distance, there was sirens wailing and In front of those police vehicles and ambulances was a blue bentley._

 _Brandon and Jacob grabbed Isaac and made off into the darkness of the streets. The power returned shortly after and Officer Gigs made an announcement to remain calm and help was on the way._

Officer Gigs Stood watching as the citizens were helped and aided medically. One citizen approached him

"I need to know the name of the hero that saved my son." said the woman with her son next to her.

Officer Gigs looked at her in shock and said, "I'm sorry what?"

"There was a group of heroes that helped evacuate the complex and they saved my trapped son." she said.

Again officer Gigs looked at her in distress. He pulled out his cellphone his last message it read.

 **BUILDING ON 37TH & MAINE **

**MEDICAL ASSISTANCE NEEDED**

 **GO HERE FIRST.**

 **YOU'RE WELCOME.**

"I don't know who these kids are ma'am, but they sure as hell saved lives tonight."

 _Thanks_ he whispered.

 _A/N_

 _The next chapter will be show a lost character. Enjoy!_

 _\- Isma_


	9. The Legion - Chapter 9 - STORM

Chapter 9 - S.T.O.R.M

3:25am

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Below the mansion on a hill lied an underground base with a laboratory. The base had 6 levels of titanium steel and the world's finest metals. The man with the menacing look made his way down to the base and commenced to bark orders from one section to another. He shouted orders to move one worker to another station or to move out of his way. And continued making these orders until he reached the final floor in which a titanium wall separated the workers from something else.

"Where is the specimen?" he demanded.

One worker said "she is in the containment cell. She is very explosive she even-"

"I asked for her location, not her status." said the slender man.

In the center of the laboratory is a giant cube box and in the center is a female with her hair covering her face. She was strapped to a execution like chair with cables all over her body. Her arms are strapped into the the chair with some kind of copper material. _bruised and bloody_

A strand of red hair dangles on the side of her head. She lays completely unconscious until a she is awoken by the machines electrical currents.

" **Ahhhhhhhhh!"** she screams in agony until the machine stops.

"Ms. Reeves, how are we progressing today?" said the slender man through the intercom.

"Do you remember who I am?"

Her head dangled from the chair and dug her nails into the chair. _She was angry_ Her hands were red, countless hours of being tortured made her dig her hands into the chair.

"Of course I remember. You're the first one I kill as soon as I get out of here..." she said releasing a sigh.

"Well that isn't very nice Ms. Reeves." said the man while computing coordinates on the machine.

"Why wont you just kill me..." she said with her frenzied hair covering her face.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

The girl looked straight ahead and saw a man standing in front of the glass with a menacing look on his face.

"The sorrow is absolute; It was the realisation that death wasn't the loss of life, But the resignation of wil." said the man in a harmonic tone.

" **What the fuck is that supposed to mean..."** she cried.

"What it means my dear is that you cannot die. Not until I have what I want. You will give me what I need Reyna." said Storm caressing the glass.

She knew the man. She had seen him before on a magazine. It was Xavier Storm, one of the richest men in the world. The last she had heard of him he was in Europe. He was heavily involved with brand new weapon programs. _It was him_

He was the man behind the power plant at school not shutting down. He was the reason the explosion killed so many people. _He was the reason._

"You seem to have put the pieces together." said Storm as he pulled a cigar out of his coat.

Reyna couldn't stand to bear the thought of this man. People had died.

 _Isaac..._

Since the accident all she remembered was being examined and placed in this container to be zapped and drenched of her power like a battery. Reyna knew that she could manipulate some sort of electricity. Why else would they put her in a container made to conduct it.

 _I can stop him_

She focused all of her energy into her hands and sent a jolt of electricity straight at Storm. The sound of an electrical current whiplashed into the air... but it simply bounced of the glass and reflected itself back at her.

" **Ahhhhhhh!"** she screamed in agony as the bolt shot her in the arm.

Storm scratched his chin and knocked on the glass again.

 _knock...knock...knock_

" **SCREW YOU!"** cursed Reyna

"You seem to be in excruciating pain. May I condone some advice?" said Storm as he inhaled some of his cuban cigar.

Reyna screamed and kicked the air in anger of not being able to rip the man's throat out of his neck.

"Master Storm, the specimen's electromagnetic waves are increasing by the kilowatt the more her anger rushes." said the slender man on the intercom.

Storm gave the slender man a signal confirming that he knew of what was occurring and returned his attention back to Reyna. _He knew he was one step closer to getting what he needed._

"Ms. Reeves. Have you calmed down now?" asked Storm in a polite tone.

Reyna was still in immense pain from the jolt of lighting she shot herself with. She knew that she was going to die aiding some psychopath in accomplishing his goal. In her mind death would be the easiest way to relieve herself from this pain, but the only thing she could think about was

 _Isaac_

Of all she knew. She was the only survivor. It was her fault all of those students died. Reyna Elena Reeves was the reason so many people died. Her obsession with getting rid of the power plant started as an idea brought up in her political science class as an advocacy to make change on campus. That little idea sparked into a full fledged battle that pitted the student body against the school affairs. All she wanted to do was help people...and here she was being used as a puppet to fuel some kind of weapon.

"What do you want..."ushered out Reyna.

"I simply want to talk." said Storm with a grin on his face.

"You're insane!" she cried.

Storm inhaled the smoke of his cigar once more. This man had no care for humanity. Through his eyes he had seen war, death, and lived only to cause pain to others.

" **Why are you doing this!"** yelled Reyna.

The powerful figure grinned again, but this time he looked amused.

Storm signalled for the slender man to open the hatch to the containment cube where Reyna was and it opened. Reyna saw Storm. She had never seen a man that looked more worn out. His hair was gray and he had a gigantic scar along his face that was accompanied by an eye patch covering his left eye. His huge figure was accompanied by a strong torso. Reyna thought Jacob was muscular but compared to this man.

 _He had the body of a god_

He had a limp to his walk, but eventually made his way to be 10 feet from Reyna.

"What are you waiting for my dear." said Storm extending his hands to the horizon of the room.

Reyna still hadn't processed that he was inside the container with her. She could end it all. She could zap this geezer and atone for her sins.

 _She could stop him_

Reyna again focused her energy on her hands and tried to build up enough electrical current to turn the man into dust. She directed the bolt of lighting straight at his chest.

" **You made a mistake coming in here."** she cried.

She released the electrical bolt of lighting that traveled at the speed of light. Reyna knew she had won.

 _She had stopped him_

Storm made no move to dodge the bolt.

 _He didn't even flinch_ and took the lightning head blast caused a smoke to caress the container. Reyna struggled to breathe, but in the end her concern was with freeing herself. She tried to manipulate more lightning.

 _Wait_

"There's surveillance. Hundreds of workers here. Why didn't they do anything? Why did he even come in here?..." she thought.

 _Unless he wanted me to shoot him_

" **I underestimated you."** roared a voice.

Reyna looked straight ahead. her eyes didn't deceive her. Storm stood in the same exact spot with his clothes and body in tact. _Not a single scratch_

"How.." said Reyna.

"Where do you think you got your powers." said storm. He exhaled and a cloud of lightning surrounded his body much like a boa constrictor strangles its prey before consuming it, but instead of illuminating a vibrant color of yellow like her lightning. Storms lighting hailed a dark red.

 _The color of blood_

"Xavior Storm. King of the sky is my name. Remember that Ms. Reeves." he said as he shot Reyna with a bolt of Lightning

 _Isaac_

Thought Reyna as the bolt struck her.

A/N

She is alive! Heroes part 3 will be up in a few days. Enjoy!

-Isma


	10. The Legion - Chapter 10 - Heroes III

Heroes III

September 15th, 2014

The Town House

3:16 am

" **AHHHH** that freaking hurts!" cried Isaac.

"Relax Isaac, I need to put your rib back into place before it punctures something. Just a tug here and-"

" **GAAAAAAAAH** " he screamed again.

The fall on top of the car had left Isaac with some battle scars. He was full of bruises and cuts and the landing had jabbed one of his ribs inward. He was lucky that Brandon was a licensed chiropractor and could fix him. Jacob grabbed Isaac with all his strength and stuffed a sock in his mouth. Brandon gave him a _this is going to hurt look_ , and _Clack_ the rib was back in place.

"Man is there anything you can't do?" said Jake as he sighed in exhaustion. He sat on the couch.

"Hmm, well mate I cant turn into metal or manipulate fire, but yes you can say that I am well rounded." he winked.

In that moment the front door flew open and in came Jessica with her eyes deadshot red and a body on her back.

"Why'd you kidnap a kid dude? That's a federal crime you know!" whaled Jake as she laid him on the couch next to him.

"How's Izzy?" she asked with concern.

"He's fine just a little cut up, I put his rib back into place without any damage to his organs. He's asleep on the counter table. May I ask who this child is?" said Brandon while checking the boy's pulse.

Jessica hugged Brandon, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well that escalated quickly?" said the blond haired boy as he poked the boy on the couch to check if he was alive.

"That was an amazing stunt you pulled out there." said Jess as she gripped the boy's neck.

While Jessica drove back she couldn't stop thinking about her friends and the enormous risks that they were about to take. Just a few weeks ago they had started college and were sharing old stories in the back yard. And in a span of a few days...hours they had decided to do something with these gifts. Something without even second guessing it.

"So who's the lad?" said Brandon.

"He's like us." said Jessica

Both Jake and Brandon gazed at the boy.

"I thought there weren't survivors other than you three and a few others that were placed under government custody?" puzzled Brandon.

Jake got up from the couch and scratched his head. His shirt Bazinga shirt had a giant hole in the back from crashing through walls.

"I thought so too, but who knows the blast was huge and it took hours for students to be found. Plus then there's the fact that he's an adolescent. I mean why was he even at NYSU? Specially a party?" said Jess while running her hand through her brown hair.

"Well first of all what are his powers?" asked Jake breaking the girls train of thought.

Brandon looked at the boy closely. He didn't even look like he was past middle school. Yet, he had been burdened with such an incredible gift. One that might lead to one thing or another. He crossed his arms and turned back to Jess and Jake.

"He's the one that caused the earthquakes correct?" said Brandon.

Jess nodded and smiled, she had intercommed this to him before heading back to the city. _I wonder If he remembers what I wore the day we met?_

"How the hell is that even possible? He isn't even up to my chest! Plus don't earthquakes happen underground and need a-a focal? foca? Focus!" explained Jake.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You actually did learn something in high school." mocked Jess.

"Screw you!"

"Not necessarily Jacob. You see, in an earthquake there does have to be a focus and epicenter, but it doesn't really mean that one can't happen without the other. There are different kinds of earthquakes. Seafloor, volcanic, explosion, tectonic, anything that releases energy. Even when the power plant exploded, the magnitude was so great it was felt all the way in Brooklyn. It all depends on the energy." entailed the boy with ocean blue eyes.

"So you're saying that this kid has the ability to release energy?" said Jake now poking the holes in his shirt.

"Yes, I'm not exactly sure what kind though. But how..." said Brandon while scratching his chin. A strand of his hazel colored hair dangled over his forehead as he thought immensely.

"How what?" asked Jess while she brought the boy some sheets and covered him. He was still unconscious.

"I need time to think about this. I should be headed home anyway. I believe I have work in a few hours." said Brandon while fixing his hair back into place.

"Why don't you spend the night?" said Jess in a charming voice. _Dang! I'm trying too hard_

"We already have a freaking kid here! Plus I still have one question!" said Jake while shoving a rice krispies in his mouth.

Brandon gave him a puzzled look, "What might that be?"

"How come you have all these gadgets and skills? Plus how were you able to get a freaking fire proof shirt in less than 15 minutes? You say you're a doctor, but you know a lot about geology and freaking skylining!"

"Good point lad. Those are a lot of questions. I won't fret to answer any of them, but I'm bloody tired." said Brandon giving him another wink.

He picked up his briefcase and gave Jessica a hug.

 _Evading the situation I see. I'll get you rocket man._ Thought Jake.

"Make sure Isaac does not try and make any harsh movements. That fall sure left a zinger on him. I'll check in with you guys in the morning. Farewell." he said raising a few fingers while he flew out of the door with a smile.

Jake saw the disappointment in Jessica's eyes, he knew since the moment they met Brandon that she had something towards him. _She ain't even worried about Isaac! Love does fuck people up._

"What are we gonna do with the kid? I don't think i'm willing to give up school and become a daddy for this kid. Plus my wife needs to be blond." said Jake.

Jessica gave him a stern look full of _Really?_

She explained how she encountered the boy and how his powers allowed him to take down the two tower guards. Also how he might have been the one that caused the huge earthquake in the city.

"So he's a fugitive. Well that's freaking cool I guess. Still doesn't answer my question. What are we going to do with him?"

Jess wrapped her hair into a bun and sunk the palms of her hands into her pale light skin. She thought about what might happen if she told Officer Gigs about it, or maybe even went back to the doctors that had examined them to see if they could do something.

"I don't know we'll see in the morning when he wakes up."

"What if he causes an earthquake? oh, that's ok I'll just knock him out." said the blond confidently.

Both of them laughed. Jessica looked at the boy and began to wonder. He was so young maybe not even 10 yet and to be given such a burden. He didn't deserve to be away from home. _Aren't we the same_

"Do you think we did the right thing Jake?"

Jacob gave her a puzzled look, Jessica stood up from where she was sitting.

"This. What we did going to help people and not telling the doctors about yours and Izzy's abilities. We should have told officer Gigs it was us? Jake we are college students. We aren't heroes..."

She crossed her arms and looked at the boy silently sleeping.

Jake stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bracelet with a star piece in the center.

"Do you remember this?"

Jessica rolled up her cuffed Jeans and revealed her ankle bracelet which looked a lot like the one in Jake's hands, but instead of being a star it was the moon.

"We made a promise...How am I supposed to forget that?"

" **You don't.** " said Isaac leaning against the door with his arm crossed around his rib cage.

Both Jessica and Jacob looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing up! You should be resting!" yelled Jess

 _Shhhhh_ whispered Isaac.

"Guys, I've gotten hit by a car. I'm pretty sure I can survive a few bruises from falling on one. Not to mention I was the one that threw the game winning touchdown to Mr. Brandon."

Jake smiled and whipped the bracelet onto his wrist.

"You remember when we got these bro?" said the blond with a smile across his face.

Isaac grabbed onto to his piece. His wasn't a bracelet, but an add on to his own necklace. It was a crest in the shape of the sun that hung off his prized necklace. Back when they were in high school and they all spent nights venturing the streets of San Jose California they sat on the roof of Jake's house talking about life. The three friends made an oath that wherever life took them, no matter how far they were that they would point the bracelets in the air and in a flash they'd be together, because their bond spread farther than any obstacle.

"The sun, the moon, and the stars. Without them there wouldn't be light." said Isaac.

"Why do you always have to make things so damn sentimental." whimpered Jake.

Jess shed a tear because she knew that without these two friends she wouldn't be where she stands now.

"You asked if you think we did the right thing right? Do you think those people would have been able to have been saved if you hadn't gone to open that bridge. Do you think those people would have been able to make it to the safety if muscle brain here hadn't have took them to safety. Brandon also ziplined to catch a boy in a 8 story fall. You know, there's always risks to things. There will always be positives and negatives, but doing the right thing? I'd say we are putting in the ace in the hole. We got these abilities for a reason. And we are using them to help people."

Jake opened his arms and pulled in Jessica and Isaac. The three smiled and said in harmonic tone.

" **We are heroes.** "

A/N

Life my friends life has gotten to me good! Thanks for reading. College is a killer of time, but hey its up! Got inspired by some friends for this one. Until next time!


	11. The Legion - Chapter 11 - Home Invasion

Chapter 11 - Home Invasion

September 15th, 2014

The Town House

2:01 pm

 _ **What's wrong Kyle?**_ said a cynical voice.

 _What's that noise?_

 _ **Don't ignore me. LISTEN TO ME...LISTEN**_

 _It's so loud. Stop. Leave me alone_

The boy opens his eyes and rubs his hands on them to get the cobwebs out. He sits up and wonders where he is. A living room. _What happened?_

 _ **Don't forget Boy. You may be riding the horse, but remember. I AM KING**_

"Ahhhhh Stop it!" the boy wales in agony. He gets up from where he is siting and hears snoring. _Who's house is this? How did I even get here..._

He walked around and saw a lot of pictures on the walls; portraits of sports teams along with some trophies. The curious boy examines the texture of the walls. He didn't remember much. The last thing he remembered doing was walking by the big university after having snuck out of the orphanage. The smell of freedom roamed the air that day as he walked the lone streets with his Jansport backpack hung on to his shoulder. _Christopher Kyle Cale, that's my name._ He thought.

The long haired boy's memory was foggy. He felt like there was a gap somewhere in between. Almost as if a page of his book had been ripped out. _Rrrrrrrrrrrr._

"Well, I guess I haven't eaten either."

Growing up in the orphanage Kyle was known for being the troublemaker and master thief. He would steal from the cafeteria and feed his rations to kids who were bullied. He never stood up to bullies because he never had the strength to do so, but it didn't mean he took anything from them. When he opened the fridge he looked in awe. In the orphanage it was a rare sight to see frozen burritos, ice cream, chocolates.

"I knew I made the right choice leaving that dumb Orphanage! And they say an eleven year old can't fend for himself." he said as he took a big bite of an ice cream sandwich.

He went back to the living room and gazed at the big TV in the center of the room. He had never seen one so gigantic

"This is Helana Wenslow live on channel 2 reporting that the the damage from yesterday's 5.6 earthquake is minimal. There have been no casualties and no severe damage to structures in the area. though The malfunction on the Bridge caused a major delay in medical help. there was also a massive fire that occurred on 37th and Maine. Where... What? Heroes? Where a group of heroes helped the tenants evacuate the building and put out the fires. It was not a scarlet speedster from central city ladies and gentleman. No names have been confirmed for our heroes, but our city thanks them. We now have Adrian Morge with Chief Gigs for an exclusive interview. Adrian.

Morge: Officer Gigs, WHat exactly kept your team and medical squads from getting across the bridge?

Gigs: The tower would not respond and we had no way or form to get our squad across that bridge with water cruisers operating Elsewhere. Eventually we were able to get across and with an anonymous message we were able to immediately respond. Thank you."

"An earthquake in New York? I guess the oph teachers were wrong. We do get them then." said Kyle in awe lying on the couch with his black loafers on the coffee table. He took a bite of an ice cream sandwich and burped.

"Who the hell are you, and who the hell told you that you could eat my damn sandwich." said an angry Isaac.

He was wrapped in bandages and was nearly hurdled over. His sweats were rolled up to his cafs and he wore a black tank top along with a golden chain. Kyle Observed his glossy curly hair that dangled over his eyes.

Kyle jumped off the couch and began to make a run for the door. He was 2 inches from reaching the doorknob when he felt the collar of his hoodie pull be pulled up. Followed by a taste of wooden particles once his face hit the floor.

"Well kid? You have 5 seconds to tell me who you are before this beige sand colored wood turns red."

"I dont know how I got here! Pl-ease just let me go! Ahhh" he wailed as Isaac twisted his arm.

 _Hmm_

"I dont feel like you're lying so" the curly haired teen released his grip.

Kyle flapped his hoodie and examined his arm to see if anything was broken.

"What's your name kid"

"Christophere Kyle Cale. You can call me Kyle though.I think y-you sprained my arm jerk."

"Jerk? I could have broken your 's hella alliteration for a name. How the hell did you get in?" asked Isaac while struggling to sit down.

"I dont know. I woke up on the couch. And I was hungry so I looked for some food in the fridge." said the long haired boy as he got up from. _Jerk_

Isaac frowned and lifted up his eyebrow.

"What?"

"What."

"What?"

"What kid i'm half asleep i'm trying to wake myself up man. Jeez."

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

"I sure as hell hope that's your parents kid or else i'm going to shove my foot up your-" the second Isaac touched the doorknob it flew 7 feet with him into the wall.

Kyle stood in shock as he saw man dressed like a ninja walk towards him.

He wasn't a ninja (No sword) but he had armour like one and a black metal mask to cover his face. Bright blue eyes pierced into Kyle's much like the man was looking into his soul. The man resembled a bodybuilder, he looked as if he was 6'7 feet tall. The man began to pace towards Kyle.

" **KID RUN**." said Isaac as he burst into flames like a match hitting sandpaper. His glossy curly hair became a bright red and his pupils fainted into a shade of maroon.

Kyle made a run for it.

"Alright you freaking asswhipe you don't have a damn warrant. You're in my house. So no questions asked if I torch you into ashes right?"

The man wearing heavy armour pointed his wrist at Isaac

"Guess you ain't much of a talker huh?" said Isaac as he blasted a fireball at the man.

He evasively dodged. And struck Isaac with a lamp that immediately dissolved into flames upon impact.

"I'm made out of fire man that's not going to do." said the teen.

He drove his fists out and tried to jab the attacker. The man countered every one of his blows. No matter how much or how fast Isaac tried to land one hit he would miss.

The man drop kicked Isaac and he hit the floor. The man leaped on top of Isaac and grabbed him by the throat. Isaac struggled, but the more he did the harder the man gripped his throat.

"Targets name is Isaac Casto. I have him pinned." said the man

 _Pinned?You wish_ Isaac felt a rage ignite in himself like wood being tossed into a fire. He opened his mouth and screamed in frustration. Fire blew out and burned the man in the face. He fell backwards and struggled to take off his mask.

The man was in his mid thirties. He had a short black hair that did not match his menacing blue eyes. Underneath this he had a van dyke style beard.

 _Fuck This_

"No more playing games." said Isaac as he burned his tanktop and his entire body became engulfed in scarlet flames. The floor beneath him began to sink in with his black Nikes also taking a bright red color,

The man pulled out on some brass knuckles and beat them against one another like a boxer does before a fight. These brass knuckles were not ordinary metal.

 _I wonder if I can turn his ass into apple sauce by touching him now. I think this is the hottest i've been since I first discovered my powers. Hope the kid got out. Things are about to heat up..._

Isaac made a running start for the man and attempted a football style tackle. The man simply dodged the run with a swift sidestep. He reassembled his form and raised his fists in defense. Isaac got up in rage and with a flaming fist entered a barrage of blows. Left- right, Left -right, Left - Right. He swung and swung but he could never successfully land a blow. The bearded man continued to dodge the blows like Bruce Lee did in his movies in the 70's. Isaac began to fluster and lead in for another tackle. This time the man grappled Isaac and threw Isaac like a laundry basket into the wall. Isaac grunted in pain as he quickly got back up, but once he got up the man was pacing towards him and lead with his left hand. Isaac tried to predict the blow and block it but as he did the man faked his shot and impaled his right arm into Isaacs busted ribs. Isaac felt the pain up to his neck, but he had him in breathing distance now. The curly teen drove his fire fist into the man's left cheekbone. The man showed no emotion of pain and began to pace and raise his fists once more. Isaac decided to go back into close range combat. _My best shot is to keep this close._ He leaned in and began to try to hit the man once more. But this time the man caught his fist in mid air and Isaac felt his hand begin to go numb. _What the hell_ he thought as he leaned back off and examined his hand. The flames were still shielding his hand but the sensation in his hand had dimmed down much like if he had been injected in his mouth when getting a tooth taken out.

"This brass knuckles are made out of a chemical that numbs the body. I've managed to hit you twice. I am going to make this simple Isaac Castro." he said as he loosened his fighting form and stood watching Isaac.

"Make what simple. You barge into my house and then you numb the shit out of my body. Hell i'd say you're trying to kidnap me instead of rob me. You immediately knew about my powers huh."

The man looked at his watch, "Surrender now. And the storm might not kill you" said the man.

 _Like Hell_

Isaac saw the man reach into one of his many pockets and pull out a hunting knife the size of shark tooth. The man smirked and Isaac saw his reason for it. Behind the man was Kyle holding a frying pan trying to attack the man with stealth.

"KID NO!" yelled Isaac as the boy swung the pan aiming for the man's head.

Everything began to slow down for Isaac as he witnessed the man block the pan with one arm and the other hand with the knife make its way towards the boys neck.

 _No time. I can't run or leap fast enough to stop him. There's a basement underneath this living room. Screw it._

 _ **AHHH**_ yelled Isaac as his hands ignited and he blew a hole into the ground. The man collapsed in along with the hardwood flooring he pulled the boy in with him, but Isaac managed to grab the boy and drive his foot into the blue eyed bastard's in the neck causing him to collapse.

"That's gonna be hard to fix." said Isaac as he grabbed Kyle.

Happy Holidays! A flashback coming soon! - Isma


	12. The Legion - Chapter 12 - Wawa Run

Chapter 12 - Wawa Run

September 15th, 2014

Wawa on 4th and Westley

2:42 pm

"I could use a shave," said Jake as he tossed a razor in the shopping cart.

It had almost been a week since he had shaved his face. One might think that by having blond hair his facial hair would pull in all of the women and he would be the newest Chris Hemsworth, but his beard looked like peach fuzz on a pale white paper.

"Hey hurry up will you! We need to be back home Isaac must have woken up by now and we needs to change his bandages." said a flustered Jessica as she placed some iodine and medicine in the cart.

"Relax, it's not like he is going anywhere he's crippled." said the blonde sarcastically as he rolled his aquatic blue eyes.

"You are such a dick." said Jessica as she paced down the aisle with long strides.

Occasional store trips were a must to the trio. It had been an adventure for them since they were in high school late after school they would take it to sneak out of their homes and in Isaac's red toyota camry they would venture the streets through Walmart. On one particular night the three stumbled on

She was wearing a checkered black and red flannel shirt that she just flung on to not have to shower, with crisp peppermint jeans, and her black flats. Jessica's hair dangled over her shoulders and whiplashed as she paced faster and faster down the store looking for essentials.

Jake was wearing a black and white Brooklyn Nets Hoodie along with some black sweats and sandals. His blond hair was a mess dangling over his forehead, but it did not diminish the strong posture he walked with while pacing behind a speeding Jessica.

"Is that it? You might as well bring the whole damn store with you jeez..." he said panting trying to catch his breath.

"Since when are you so bent out of shape?" asked Jess while tossing a big tub of ice cream on to the counter.

"Oh I don't know I mean my body is made out of fucking steel or metal? You think i'm still 148? No I probably weigh a ton or something." he said looking at his stomach.

"Hey you think Kyle woke up?"

"Your total is twenty-eight dollars and 75 cents, would you like paper or plastic bags?" said the elderly clerk with a friendly smile.

"Plastic.I still don't think it was a good idea to leave him with Isaac, I mean dude he hates kids. How are you gonna torture him like that." he said tossing a iodine bottle in a bag.

Jess paid the clerk and they headed back out to the Bentley. She pressed open the truck and with the help of her metallic friend began to load the car.

"Hey Jess."

"What did you forget to buy shaving cream with that razor?"

"How did you? Never mind. Shut up and hear me out." He said taking off his Jets hoodie and tossing it in the back seat.

"Well I'm listening?" said Jess as she sat inside the car and buckled on her seatbelt.

Jacob looked at her with a sullen look as he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"Do you think Isaac and me...the kid...that these powers will let us live our lives on the regular?"

Jessica looked at her best friend in defeat. He always dreamed about playing football and that his passion would never be the same again as his skin made him something else. The brunette also knew that Isaac would never be able to continue his career and travel the world because of his unstable body. Brandon practically begged her to not tell the boys about how Isaacs's body heat was unstable and it was proven when they saved the building. How was he able to harness those flames within his own body without consequences? In her mind, she wondered what their lives would have been like had they stayed behind and not gone to that party.

She rested her head on his shoulder blade and told her friend what he needed to hear,

"Everything is going to be ok. You...Isaac...and me. We will graduate and live our lives you just be patient you steel idiot."

With a giant grin on his face he started the car and they headed back home.

 **A/N**

 **'Sup guys! Chiz haz been goin' down, ya dig?... *cough* Sorry about that. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not being able to post anything. My life has been sort of hectic lately and I don't think I'll be able to post any new chapters for my other stories anytime soon. So for now my focus is going to be this story every week on a Friday (Its on my schedule now.) Yes! I am a college student too (I rarely study anyway hehe.) I'll keep you guys posted on my drama thats going on in the real world too! (If you want to know I mean I need friends.) Enjoy your night! Also death coming soon *literally***

 **P.S. Toodles (haha)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Present Day New York

Chapter 13: Present Day

NYSU Power Plant

September 23rd, 2028

12:02pm

"Hey what are you doing up in this abandoned place?" said Reyna as she walked up the stairs holding a Kindler bar.

Isaac turned around and looked at his chiseled face.

"Man you seriously have to get checked out for alzheimers." she said as she walked up next to him and with her whole hand held on to one of this fingers.

He turned over to her and looked into her bright brown eyes.

"You know one year and I still look into your eyes and get lost in them."

She laughed and while making a charming smile said, "You never stop being a damn corny menso do you?"

He looked over the rail and touched his necklace.

"So many lives lost in this war. So many people lost their homes. So many friends...gone. Life is just one cruel fucking place. We did it though... we stumbled. Fought. Nearly died. But we took down Storm. We traveled through time saw some amazing things in Alaska. Even touched a star...Man can you believe it's been 10 years?"

"Sure has been, but hey we did it now stop complaining we have to get to Jason's graduation."

He took his hands off the railing and held her hand as they walked down the stairs of the NYSU power plant.

"Remind me why that idiot decided to go back to school?"

...

September 23rd, 2028

Location: Freeway

2:25pm

"You know we could have brought your car too you idiot? But no we always have to use mine don't we?!" she had her blue Ray Bans on and she road with one hand on the steering wheel and the other interlocked within Isaac's.

They drove in her blue Mustang down main street in a warm summer evening.

"You know we could have flown, but nooo why have to be normal," Isaac scolded.

She gave him a deadly stare as , "You know I could shock you with 10,000 volts of electricity and kill you with my pinky right?"

Isaac had matured a lot since their first adventure. He had long hair at some point but decided to trade it in for a short curly top. Along with it he had grown a full beard and a big scar that laid right between the left side of his eyebrow one that he would never forget. His skin still burned, but he was at peace now.

He smiled as she went on to rant about how bad she needed to go to the bathroom and in that brief moment he felt the sensation he garnered when he met her at the school ground. He surfaced all his feelings towards her how the accident had changed them both and made them really great heroes and more importantly how it brought them together. He never changed his ways and continued to be the same guy that would give his life for her as she would for him. She never let it faze her that they would never be able to live normal lives after they acquired their powers. Even when Dr. Lero was able to conduct a cure they were part of the few that chose not to revert back to their ordinary lives.

"Hey"

She stopped her ranting and looked over at him, "What"

"I love you."

She slapped him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you."

He smiled and held her hand.

"You and I. Life works in mysterious ways. Who knows where we are going...but wherever we go, as long as i'm with you. I'm happy."

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

Radio: **_THIS IS AN EMERGENCY BROADCAST GORILLA GRODD HAS TAKEN SEVERAL CITIZENS HOSTAGE AND DEMANDS THE SURRENDER OF THE JLA AND LEGION OR HE HAS ADVISED WILL BOMB NEW YORK UNIVERSITY._**

Isaac looked over at Reyna and they both smiled.

"You think Jakes on it?" she asked him while taking off her glasses.

Isaac took off his seatbelt and unbuttoned his shirt revealing a his crimson red and black armor.

"Wally can never keep this damn gorilla behind bars can he?" said Reyna as they parked the car and flew towards New York.

 **A/N**

Hi guys its been a while! So last year I said I would keep writing but things kind of spiraled into some crazy way. I know it's weird to stray from the plot like this but I thought why not throw in a little sneak peek of the future. I'll stick around more!


End file.
